


Save the Maiden Fair

by Fearcrow



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Finding true love, Love unrequitted, hoping to win you over, hurtful words, working past insecurities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Saving her is his mission, gaining your love is his desire. Will he win it after months of brushing you off?
Relationships: Richard the Dick and Reader engaged, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Save the Maiden Fair

Shadows loom outside, the music playing, as a figure sits in his chair sipping his glass of wine. He had met you a handful of times, but he always remembered your smile, the amount of warmth behind that smile. You always helped, you never backed down from a challenge.    
  
But he also saw the sadness in you, when you’d smile at him, and greet him. Remembered the look of how you wanted to cry and oh how his soul ached to see you wanting to cry but squaring your shoulders and just smiling anyway.    
  
He treated you so meanly, telling you to not waste his time, to get to work, why were you even smiling at him to begin with? He secretly really liked it when you would try to ask him how his days went by, or greet him with a good morning. His soul pulsing. It took him months to realize he really liked you. He wanted to see that smile more and more for himself. 

And month after month he just pushed you away till you stopped. You stopped asking him his day, still smiled at him, even though it was weary. Then at the christmas party one year later it was announced you were to be engaged, to be wed to one of the most prominent workers in the damn building.    
  
He could tell, you didn’t want this. That forced smile, the look of just accepting it and not loving it or wanting it. He had went home that night angry, even scaring his brother and his mate away. He wanted you, he needed you, and now you’d be with that dick. That asshole that was sneaking off with women and fucking them in the broomcloset even now while engaged he didn’t stop.

He had to take you away from him, he had to. He had to come up with a plan. You still worked there. Maybe he could bridge the gap and talk to you?    
  
Talk to you, ooo that scared him. What if you pushed him away or didn’t believe him? He’d never forgive himself if you just accepted such a waste of space as a manchild like that. You deserved better… not that he was better of course but he was better than that dickhead.    
  
Finishing off his wine he decided tomorrow he’d talk to you, figure this out. Find out what he could do to help you past this. 


End file.
